Loosen up Buttercup
by xxTommiexx
Summary: Buttercup is a stubborn, hard headed, bitchy little tom boy, who likes doing things for herself, doesn't like having others take care of her and can't express her feelings. Butch (HER BOYFRIEND) wants to help her and wants her to tell him how she feels. But she keeps pushing him away. Will she ever tell him the truth and learn to loosen up? Or will she push her boyfriend away?
1. The lovely couple

"Hey Butterbutt, wait up!" Butch laughed as he tried to catch up, running with his girlfriend.

"Did you just call me Butterbutt?" she laughed, as she waited for him to catch up.

He ran up to her and hugged her from behind, "Hell yeah."

They had just come from a late soccer practice at school. There was a game coming up in about two days so the coach wanted them to practice more. Now it was night time as Butch walked Buttercup home.

Buttercup pushed away from him and started walking away, "You're a dumbass."

He only grinned and followed her as he usually does, "Aw come on, loosen up Buttercup."

She rolled her eyes and laughed as Butch hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek again.

"Now what?" she asked, they were standing in the park, with Butch's arm around Buttercup's waist.

He grinned, "Wanna play 20 questions?"

"Why?" she asked_, what does he need to know? _

"Cause I want to, now, am I the best boyfriend ever?" he grinned.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "You're defiantly the most annoying."

He continued grinning, "Okay, how about this. When was the last time you wore a dress?"

She thought about this for a while. Butch rolled her eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me? You haven't worn a dress in that long?"

She shrugged, "What? I hate dresses."

Butch gave a sly smile, "Then I dare you to wear a dress tomorrow."

"HA! No way in fucking hell!" she laughed and walked away.

He followed her and yelled, "I triple dog dare you to wear a dress all day at school tomorrow AND wear makeup!"

"NO!" she yelled back.

"Aw, is the mighty Butterbutt chicken?" he laughed.

She turned around and glared at him, no one calls her a chicken, not even her boyfriend.

"Don't test me dumbass," she glared.

He walked closer to her and treaded her fingers through his, "Come on Butterbutt, I dare you."

She glared at him; he knows she never backs down from a dare, "Fine asshole."

He grinned as he kissed her cheek, making her shiver.

"Why so tense, Buttercup?" he whispered his lips brushing hers.

"I….I…uhh," she couldn't think straight, he was so close to her.

"Loosen up Buttercup," he whispered, then kissed her.

It started as a soft kiss, like it always was. Until Butch slipped his hand up the back of Buttercup's shirt, and traveled up to the hook of her bra.

Buttercup pulled away, her hand on his chest, "Um, no," was all she could say.

He blushed, "Oh, sorry, I guess I just…" he trailed off looking unsure.

"Let's just keep walking," she said as they came to the park.

"Can I still ask questions?" he asked as he walked up behind her.

She shrugged as if she couldn't care less, "Knock yourself out."

"Okay," he thought for a second, "How about this did you ever date that Mitch kid?"

She stopped and turned around, "Excuse me?"

Butch shrugged, "Just asking."

"Well I don't have to answer," she muttered.

Butch stopped and stared at her, "So you did like him."

Buttercup sighed and turned around to look at him, "What the hell Butch? All I said was that I'm not answering. That doesn't mean yes!"

Butch shrugged, "So just answer me. Come on, it's a yes or no answer."

"Why should you even care? We're dating now aren't we?" she rolled her eyes and began walking again.

Butch smirked and walked up next to her, "Yeah, I guess we are," he reached for her hand, but she pulled away. She looked pissed.

Butch sighed, "Look I'm sorry. I was just asking a question."

Butch nudged her, "Come on, you can't be mad at your dumbass."

She didn't say anything, or even look at him. She just continued walking ahead.

Butch grinned, "Come on Butterbutt," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"ASSHOLE PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Buttercup shouted.

Butch laughed as he ran around the park, "First you got to forgive me!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'D DO THAT!" she shouted.

"Fine, at least answer my question," Butch smirked.

"BUTCH PUT ME DOWN NOW DAMNIT I HAVE TO GET HOME!" she shouted again.

"And I'll take you home just as soon as you answer my question or forgive me," he said.

"DUMBASS DROP ME NOW!" Buttercup yelled as she hit his back, hard.

"Damn, okay," he put her down.

She grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers, "DON'T FUCKING DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT OKAY! IT'S NOT FUNNY OR CUTE AT ALL!" She pushed him away and began walking home.

"Wait Buttercup!' Butch tried to catch up with her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!" She yelled.

Butch ran up behind her and grabs her shoulder, "Buttercup I'm- AH," he yelled as both of them tumbled down a small hill. They rolled down and stopped with Butch on top of her.

"GET OFF ME YOU-"

"Listen!" Butch said, "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd care so much about it. I'm sorry I was pushing it. Sorry I asked that question and sorry I acted somewhat like a jealous bastard!"

"JUST GET OFF ME!" She yelled again.

Butch got off her and helped her up, pulling her in for a tight hug, "Please don't be mad Buttercup. Please," he said the last part very quietly.

Buttercup just pushed away from him, saying nothing at all.

"BUTTERCUP I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

She stopped, not turning around, she tightened her fisted and bit her lip, trying not to cry, _I'm such an ass. Why do I get pissed for the simplest things?_

Butch was on his knees crying now, "Buttercup, please I'm sorry."

Tears escaped her eyes as she ran back to him, knocking him back onto the grass, "Okay, if anyone's an ass it's me. I had no right to be THAT pissed," she sighed, And I'm an ass who also can't take a fucking joke."

Butch looked up at her, his tears vanishing, "Am I forgiven? I really am sorry and I had no right to-"

She cut him off with a kiss, "Look we're both idiots. Mostly me, anyway will you forgive me? And will you still walk me home?"

Butch smiled, "It's okay. And yes, I'll walk you home." She got up and helped him up. They walked to Buttercup's home and she asked, "Did you really mean it?"

"Hmm?" he looked confused.

She blushed, "When you said you loved me."

"Oh that," he blushed too, "Yeah," he looked into her green eyes and touched her face, "Yeah, I love you Buttercup."

She blushed harder, "Oh, okay," was all she said.

Butch didn't look surprised by that, he just shrugged, "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk home, but he turned over his shoulder and said, "Oh, and you still have to wear that skirt."

Buttercup groaned making Butch grin.

"Fine," She muttered and went inside her house.

Her sisters had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Professor was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back for about another 2 weeks. Also meaning he would not be there for her soccer match in two days. Not that it bothered her.

She walked up the stairs to her room; the sisters no longer shared rooms. She pasted a picture on the wall from when they were young and super heroes. They no longer used their powers. Actually they didn't have powers anymore. An accident in the lab made them loose their powers. Thankfully it made crime in the city disappear. Also making the Rowdyruffs good. But enough of a trip through memory lane, it's time for sleep.


	2. I'm done

~Next day~

"Holy shit!" Brick asked as he gawked at the three powerpuffs walking up to their high school.

"Is that Buttercup?!" Boomer exclaimed as he saw her.

The three girls walked up to him, they were standing near the gate at their school.

"Good morning," Bubbles said brightly and went to give Boomer a hug and kiss.

"Morning," Blossom said and did the same with Brick.

Buttercup stood there with her arms crossed. Butch wasn't there yet, but a few kids were coming and they all looked a Buttercup and whispered things.

She had actually worn a dress to school. It was light green and white, and came up a little above her knees. Her sisters had also insisted on straightening her hair, so now it came down to her shoulders. She actually looked girly.

Brick and Boomer looked at Buttercup, then back at each other, and then back at Buttercup.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

They all actually took a step back. Boomer rubbed the back of his head, "Um, BC, you look real…" he didn't want to say 'girly' or 'nice', Buttercup would probably kill him.

"Different," Brick filled in for his bro.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes, as her sisters giggled.

"Where's Butch?" asked Bubbles.

Blossom grinned, "Yeah, can't wait for him to see this," this making the other guys smirk.

Buttercup glared at them and was about to say something when someone else cut her off.

"Whoa!" Butch had been riding on his skate board on his way to school, and he came to a stop when he saw Buttercup.

He looked at his girlfriend and a small smile came across his face.

"Um, we should go to class, leave the love birds alone," Brick smirk as he and the other left Butch and Buttercup alone.

Butch smiled at his girlfriend, "I'm surprised you actually did it."

Buttercup just shrugged, _hope he feels damn special after this, _she thought.

Butch walked closer to her, and laced his fingers through hers, making her blush.

"Come on dumbass, we have class," she said, dragging him into school.

They had first period together, they worked on a lab in science. Then after that class Butch dropped BC off to her second class. Before he left he whispered in her ear, "You really do look good," then left before she could kill him.

~Later In the Day~

Butch came into his math class he had with Buttercup and sat next to her, "Hey," he smiled at her.

She didn't look at him. He didn't say anything about this till towards the end of class.

He gave her a confused look, "You okay babe?"

"Fine, whatever. And I told you I don't like being called babe," she muttered.

Butch gave a small frown, "Sorry, but will you tell me what's wrong?"

Buttercup sighed, "It's nothing really."

Butch continued looking at her, "Is it the dress?"

She sighed, "No not really."

"Is its cause of last night?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm still trying to forget that," she muttered.

Butch raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to forget all of it. I mean, I did say I love you."

"Yeah, I know," She sighed, "Look I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not? I want to know who pissed off my girlfriend!" Butch said a little too loud.

The teacher turned around, "Would you two like to go outside and continue your conversation?"

Butch and Buttercup looked down and muttered a quick sorry. The teacher turned around to the board and began writing on it again.

"Why the hell do you care?" Buttercup asked quietly, "I don't need you to fight for me."

"As your boyfriend I'm going to fight for you, that's how it freaking works," Butch whispered back.

"I don't give a fuck," Buttercup whispered, "I've told you a thousand times, I'm not like other girls. I don't need someone fighting for me."

"Well, I'm so fucking sorry that I try and be a good boyfriend," Butch said sarcastically.

"Not the fucking boyfriend I want," she muttered.

"So you're saying I'm a horrible boyfriend?" Butch asked.

She didn't say anything; she just looked at her notebook.

Butch sighed, "Look, I know you can take care of yourself. But I want to protect you too," he tried to reach for her hand, "Look, can you PLEASE tell me who pissed out off so I can kill them?"

Buttercup glared at him, "You're still on that? Look you don't need to know. It's not your business, so leave me alone!" The bell rang and she got up with her books. Butch followed her out the class.

"I want to help you, why don't you tell me!" he called after her.

"I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU TO HELP ME! I DON'T NEED YOU!" she yelled, making a few kids in the hall stare.

Butch glared at the kids till they left, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP I'M STILL GOING TO HELP YOU!"

"LOOK I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" She shouted, "LOOK I'M TRIED OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID ASS WAYS OF TRYING TO HELP OUT AND BE CUTE!" she stomped off to her next class.

Butch looked sad and defeated. He walked to his next class.

"Hey Butch," Bubbles said as he walked into class and sat next to her.

"Hi," he sighed and took out his notebook.

Bubbles looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Butch sighed again, making Bubbles grin, "It's BC again, isn't it?"

"What are you a mind reader now?" Butch smirked.

Bubbles giggled, "What did you do this time?"

"Actually this time I did nothing wrong," Butch shrugged.

Bubbles raised an eyebrow, "Then what?"

Butch sighed and told her what happened last period.

Bubbles sighed, "Butch… why would you be like that?"

He looked shocked, "I did nothing wrong!"

"But you know how Buttercup is," Bubbles rubbed her forehead, "Me and Blossom told you this a thousand times, she won't open up if you push her. You have to let her tell you herself, and NOT PUSH HER."

Butch sighed and covered his face with his hands, "But…it's hard waiting."

"But she's worth it right?" Bubbles asked.

Butch sighed and thought about it, _is she worth it?_ His mind filled with memories of the two of them, even before they started dating and he smiled, "Yeah. She's worth it."

When the bell rang and the two of them walked out of their class.

"Do you have class with her now?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to fix things now, thanks Bubbles," Butch hugged, then left for the last class of the day.

Buttercup was sitting in their normal seat in the back. Butch sighed and went to sit with her, "Hi," he said before he sat down.

Buttercup turned away from him.

"Still mad?" he asked.

Buttercup sighed, "No."

Butch's eyebrows rose in shock, "You're not?"

Buttercup looked at him, "I guess I over reacted. Forgive me?"

Butch smiled, "Of course."

They worked in silence for the rest of the period. Butch could tell there was still something wrong with BC, but he decided to keep quiet. He didn't need a repeat of what happened earlier.

When the class ended, Butch and BC walked out together, Butch holding her hand.

"Whoa looking good BC," some guys from the basket ball team called to her.

BC was about to curse them out, but Butch beat her to it, "Hey, don't fucking look at her like that!"

"What the fuck Butch!" BC shouted as the two guys laughed and left.

"I don't like the way they stared at you!" he yelled back, "What do YOU like it?"

BC glared, "No, but I told you I don't need you to help me out! I could have yelled at them just fucking fine!"

Butch threw his hands up in frustration, "What the hell Buttercup! Why don't you for once let me help you out! I know you could have handled it, but I didn't like it anymore than you did damn it!"

"I don't need your fucking help!" she screamed, "I'm so done with your bullshit!" she walked away, but Butch caught her wrist.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Buttercup felt like she was hit in the gut. She was about to say something when Butch spoke up, "You know what? Fine, I'm done with your bullshit of always pushing me away." He stomped off to his car.

BC stared at him as he left. He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to follow her, like always.

"Fine," she muttered and ran home.

Her sisters hadn't gotten home yet so she was able to run up to her room, right as the tears poured down her face.

_He was supposed to follow me, _she thought, _he supposed to come back._

Then she thought of last night and how he cried for her, "I guess he gets tired of following."

She striped of the dress and put on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"I fucking wore this piece of shit for him," she muttered as she rolled up the dress and threw it.

The dress knocked over two pictures on her dresser and she went to pick it up. There was a picture taken a while ago, when she and the girls first started dating the guys. It was in the backyard, Boomer and Brick had Bubbles and Blossom on their backs (like a piggy-back ride) and the girls were kissing their boyfriends cheek. BC was on Butch's back too, but instead of kissing him, she was choking him. Of course he thought it was funny afterwards.

"No wonder he left," she muttered, "I've never done a single nice thing for him."

The other picture was just of her and Butch, after their first date. He took her to a soccer game, and….and after the game, he had kissed her. Their first kiss and it was in the park. Her mind did a flash back to that day:

"_That was a sad game," she said, "0-4. That other team, whatever their name was, needs a new goalie."_

"_Or a new coach," Butch chuckled. They were walking in the park, it was night time, and the two of them were walking next to each other, their arms brushing occasionally._

"_Hey that was actually fun," BC smiled, "I thought you'd be a bum, and just sleep through the game."_

_Butch's mouth dropped open, "Why would I sleep through a soccer match?"_

_BC laughed, "Because you sleep through every class. I'm starting to think that's all you ever do."_

_He rolled his eyes, "I'm on the same soccer team as you. And we both know I'll never miss a match."_

"_Yeah, until you get detention the day of a match," she teased._

"_Never!" he laughed. BC laughed too, until she tripped on a smallish log, "HEY!" she grabbed Butch's sleeve to try and pull herself back up, but ended up pulling him down with her. She fell with him on top of her._

"_Gee, nice job smartass," he muttered._

"_Shut up, dumbass, you were supposed to pull me up. Not fall-" she stopped herself when she realized what position they were in. Her head was in between Butch's hands, which were on the grass, holding him up .He looked like he just noticed it too, and they both began to blush._

"_Um, you have pretty eyes," Butch said stupidly, making Buttercup laugh._

"_What?" Butch asked innocently._

"_You're a dumbass," BC laughed._

_Butch smirked, "Yeah, I'm your dumbass."_

_Buttercup blushed, making Butch grin more._

"_What?" she asked when he kept looking at her. He leaned down as if he was about to kiss her._

_Usually if something like this was going to happen to her, she'd smack that guy and run, but with Butch she lost all her thoughts. She closed her eyes, and leaned upwards so their lips met and they kissed_

She sunk to the floor, sobbing, "What have I done? I've lost him. And this time he isn't going to come back."

~Butch~

He had driven home real fast to his apartment he shared with his brothers. They weren't home either, thankfully. Butch went inside, threw his bag on the floor and went straight to his room. The fire escape was right there, it was where Butch went whenever he needed to think. But before he went there, he opened up one of his draws and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Then he went to the fire escape and sat down there as he smoked.

Butch was a smoker. Or well an ex-smoker. When he had first become normal (AKA no more powers) the first thing girls noticed was that he was really cute. He had slept with lots of girls. Not that anyone really cared that all he did was sleep with them. Those girls didn't want a relationship with him, so why should he want one with them?

He'd pretty much smoke every night in the park after seeing those girls. He'd stay with those girls for about a week and then they got bored of each other and left. Butch smoked so he could calm his nerves.

He remembered the last time he had actually smoked. It was also they time when he realized he liked Buttercup. Butch's mind took him threw a flash back.

_It was night time, and Butch was standing under a tree in the park. He had just broken up with one of the girls who 'liked' him. So he basically had left her house after the breakup sex. Now as part of his normal routine, he went to the park to smoke._

_Someone suddenly smacked the back of his head, causing him to drop the cigarette and that person to smash the bud with their foot._

"_What the fuck?" Butch asked as he turned to see who made him loose his last cigarette._

_It was none other than Buttercup. Her arms were crossed and she was shaking her head, "Butch, are you fucking retarded?"_

"_What did I do? I'm not the one who just knocked someone's cigarette out of their hand!" he yelled at her._

_Buttercup looked completely unruffled, "I did a good thing. You're welcome," she smiled._

_Butch glared at her, "That was my last one. You own me money for a new pack," he put his hand out waiting for her to give him the money._

_She looked at his hand and shrugged, "You aren't getting money to by smokes. News flash dumbass, smoking equals not good for you."_

_Butch rolled his eye, "So? I'm a rowdyruff, I'm hard to kill."_

_Buttercup rolled her eyes now, "You don't have super powers anymore dumbass. You're just a normal teenager. So smoking can kill you."_

_He shrugged and began walking. Buttercup walked with him, "Do your brothers know you smoke?"_

_Butch looked at her with his bored expression, "Yeah, but as long as I don't do it inside and I don't smoke more than a pack a week, Brick doesn't care. Boomer's a little more, you know, caring." He's expression changed to curios, "And why do you care anyway?"_

_It's not like the two of them had been friends or anything. Actually when you'd see them, you'd think 'they look like best friends.' When actually they didn't consider themselves friends at all. They had that relationship when, you'd insult each other on a daily basis, but deep down (and neither wanted to admit it) they cared deeply for each other._

_BC shrugged, "Cause smoking kills. And I can't have you die," she blushed a little saying the last part._

_Butch blushed slightly too. Buttercup cleared her throat, "I mean, if you're gone, I'll have no one to throw spit balls with at Mr. Denis."_

_Butch smirked, "Yeah okay."_

_He watched her walk next to him, and for the first time, he actually LOOKED at her. She was cute, even for a tom boy. Short dark hair, she had it cut somewhat like a guys, but it looked cute on her. She wasn't short, or tall, just average height for a girl. She had a cute face, with pretty light green eyes. Even though she didn't dress nice, she had a hot body. Butch gulped, _okay dude don't be a pervert, _he thought at the time._

"_Butch you okay?" _

"_Huh?" Butch looked at BC and she was staring at him with concern._

"_Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered._

_Buttercup continued to look at him, "Can you do me a favor?"_

_Butch looked surprised, "Sure, what is it?"_

"_Don't smoke anymore," she said simply._

_Butch sighed, "Look, I really don't see a point in stopping. I need to smoke to calm my nerves."_

_BC thought about this, "Then can't you try something else? During soccer practice you look real calm."_

_Butch shrugged, "I guess I could try."_

_BC grinned, "Thanks." She then hugged him. She actually hugged him for the first time. When she left, he stared after her. She was the reason he stopped smoking. Even though she didn't say much, he stopped._

"Buttercup…" he sobbed. The lit cigarette was still in his hand. He looked over the railing to make sure no one was walking on the sidewalk. Then he threw the cigarette down and began to sob.

"I lost her," he sobbed, "And she isn't going to come back this time."


	3. Single

~Next Morning~

Buttercup opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7:00am . She groaned as she rolled out of bed, into the shower and got dressed. Today was the soccer match. Soccer always calmed her down; maybe after today she wouldn't feel like shit anymore. One can only hope.

There was a soft knock on the door, "BC? Are you awake?" Blossom asked through the closed door.

"Yeah, you need something?" Buttercup asked as she opened the door for her sister.

Blossom walked in, she was still in the clothes she had on yesterday, making Buttercup's eye brows raise.

Blossom smiled shyly, "I just came home. I stayed over at Brick's last night."

Buttercup nodded, she knew her sisters slept with the guys. She didn't though, she just didn't.

"Weren't Boomer and Butch home?" she asked, trying to sound like she couldn't care.

"Boomer went out with Bubbles. And Butch went out too. Speaking of Butch…" Blossom looked at her sister, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Buttercup asked as she pretended to look for something.

"Butch wasn't acting like himself when I saw him. Did you do something?"

Buttercup glared, "Why do you assume it was me?"

Blossom sigh, "Look, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Nope, and I don't care either," Buttercup muttered.

Blossom nodded, "So you guys broke up."

Buttercup squinted her eyes, "And you know this how?"

Blossom grinned, "You told me, just now. Dumbass, that's like the oldest trick in the book."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Okay, we broke up. End of story. Why do you care?"

"Because, you need to get your ass to wherever the hell Butch is now and apologize to him," Blossom said crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?"

Blossom sighed, "I know how you treat people. Hell everyone knows how you act. But some people get tired of it, like Butch. You push people away. And I know you love Butch. So get your ass up, go find Butch and say sorry before you fucking loose him."

Buttercup glared, "Look, I do NOT love Butch. I never loved him," she lied.

"So why would you date someone you don't love?" Blossom countered.

"I don't have time for this," she started to leave but Blossom caught her by the arm, "I know what you're doing Buttercup," she stared at her sister, "Have you ever had a boyfriend before Butch?"

Buttercup looked shocked, "W-why do you ask?"

"Cause the way you treat him says you don't. Have you?"

"No offence Pinky, but that isn't your business," Buttercup glared.

"Um, guys," Bubbles said from the door way.

Blossom let go of Buttercup's arm, "Yeah Bubbles," Blossom smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Bubbles asked as she walked in.

"We're alright," Buttercup said, "Blossom was just going to get ready for school, right Blossom?"

Blossom glared, "Yeah."

"Oh okay," the clueless Bubbles said, "Buttercup are you going to walk with us today?"

Buttercup shook her head, "No, sorry."

Bubbles looked sad, but she left.

"You should go too," Buttercup said to Blossom.

Blossom sighed. She walked to the door, but stopped herself and said to BC, "Okay, I guess I was somewhat out of line. Just know," She looked at her sister, "If you ever want to talk about it, me and Bubbles are here for you. Love you Buttercup," with that said she left.

"Well thanks for making me feel like shit," Buttercup muttered.

When buttercup got to her first period class, Butch wasn't there. For some reason this worried her.

_Why the hell do I care, _she thought.

"Hey, um Buttercup, are you okay?"

She turned around to see some kid in her class looking at her weirdly.

"Oh, yeah. It's whatever," She brushed him off.

The kid looked concern, "Are you nervous about the game tonight?"

"Oh that. Yeah kinda," She stuttered.

"Don't worry. You're the best player on the team," the kid smiled.

"Oh thanks," she said awkwardly and turned around. The kid was cute and she did talk to him sometimes in English class about sports. Too bad he was gay.

Buttercup went most of the day, worrying. Worrying about the soccer match. About how she didn't practice. About the test she didn't get to finish. And about Butch. Mostly Butch.

After her 2nd period class, she saw Brick and Boomer in the halls talking. A quick thought came to her.

She walked over to Boomer, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Hey do you have the French notes?" she asked.

Boomer scratched his head, "No, sorry. You know I sleep in French class cause Mrs. Kim is so boring… HEY WAIT! You're not in my French class!"

_Crap, _she thought, _Brick is the one in my French class._

"Oh oops," She hit her head as if she were a dumb blonde, "Hey since I got you here, I gotta ask you something…"

Brick came and wrapped his arm around Buttercups shoulders, "Aw, does someone miss Butch?"

She glared up at him and pushed him away, "What the hell Brick!"

He laughed, "Calm down BC."

"It's okay if you miss him," Boomer said.

BC glared at them, "Forget it guys," she began to walk away when they followed her.

"So, do you miss him?" Brick teased as he and Boomer followed her.

She kept glaring at him, "Why the hell do you care damn it!"

Brick's eyes widen at her outburst, "Because my brother is pretty sad and you look kinda gloomy," he scratched his head, "Sorry for caring."

"Yeah, why are you being an ass?" Boomer asked, and then quickly blocked his face waiting for her blow.

But she didn't hit him, she just sighed and thought, _I shouldn't be an ass to them. After all they just wanna help. Just like Blossom does. And Bubbles probably too._

But these were her problems, not theirs.

So she gave a fake smile and said, "Look, sorry about being an ass, it's just that we have that big soccer match today, and I guess I'm sorta nervous. You know the other team is REALLY good," the guys gave her sympathetic looks, then she added, "And I just wanted to know if Butch was gonna be here for the game. You know he's the goalie and I didn't see him first period, so yeah…" she trailed off looking innocent (or as innocent you could look if you were Buttercup).

Boomer thought for a second, "Well, I'm not sure if he came. I mean this morning he was still in bed when we left."

"But maybe he'll come later, you know he loves soccer," Brick added.

Buttercup sighed and gave a small smile, like the answer saddened her (which it did), "Okay thanks." She turned to leave when Brick placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn back to face him.

"Just so you know, BC, even if you aren't dating Butch anymore, we're still your friends," Brick said with all seriousness (which is something he never did.)

Boomer nodded, "And you can come to us if you need help," the he smiled and added sheepishly, "Except when it comes to school work. You might want to get help from Blossom on that."

She smiled, "Okay, thanks." She left with a million thoughts in her head.

_So they don't hate me for dumping their brother? And they're actually gonna be there for me?_

_Butch used to always be there for me,_ she quickly shook the thought out of her head, _well not anymore. So stop thinking about it._

Later in the day, after her fifth period class, she was heading to her locker when she saw something that shocked her.

Butch was standing by her locker. That wasn't even the shocking part. He had insisted on sharing a locker when they began dating.

The shocking thing was that he was talking to someone. And that someone just so happened to be Princess.

After the powerpuff/rowdyruff lost their powers, Princess had no more interest in being a powerpuff girl. Now she was just the school whore.

Butch was standing there talking to Princess, which was weird considering he never took in interest in her. Princess on the other hand, had always had a thing for the ex-ruffs. Mostly Butch, and now that he was unattached, she could have him. The two were talking and laughing and….and it looked like they were flirting. Butch was leaning against the locker, giving her his cool guy grin. Princess was in front of him, trying to be sexy.

The thought of Butch and Princess together pissed Buttercup off so much. She marched right up to them and gave Princess a glare, "Why the hell are you at my locker?!"

Princess was startled for a second, "Um, this is Butchy's locker. Is there something fucking wrong with you?!"

"Butchy?" Buttercup spat, "Really? What are you guys? One of those couples?"

Princess laughed, "Aw is someone jealous?" The comment making Butch raise a questioning eyebrow at BC.

Buttercup tried not to blush, "Why would I be jealous of some whore? I just don't want your sluty self by MY locker!" she punched her locker, not hard enough to actually leave a dent but it sounded like she did.

Princess's mouth dropped as Butch chuckled.

Princess stared at Butch, "Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

He shrugged, "Why not? It's funny entertainment," he grinned.

Princess stared at him, "But…but," she stuttered, then just glared at Buttercup, "You know what-"

"You're a whore? Yeah, the entire school knows that," Buttercup cut her off.

Princess's mouth dropped again and Butch laughed again.

"Say what you want, but we both know who's the most beautiful and popular girl in school," with a flip of her hair, she twitched away.

"Fucking whore," BC muttered as she opened her locker.

"What was that about?" Butch asked.

"What was what about?" BC asked as she opened her locker.

Butch rolled his eye, "That, dumbass. The whole shit with Princess."

She shrugged, "What? I don't like sluts near my locker."

He grinned again, "It's my locker too dumbass. Or did you think I'd move all my books somewhere else already."

"Well, you should. We aren't dating anymore so it'd be weird if we still shared a locker," she said.

Butch smirked, "I'm not leaving this locker. I like it here."

"Well I'm not leaving either. I was my locker first," she reminded him.

He shrugged, "Okay, it don't matter. I'm not finding a new locker."

"Neither am I."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

Buttercup looked at him as he gazed off looking at random students pass in the halls, "Why weren't you here first period?"

He shrugged again, "Too tired to get up this morning."

"So you came this late? Are you even going to come to class?"

He shrugged again, "Probably not. Not really in the mood for learning today."

"So why the hell did you come to school today!" Buttercup was getting pissed.

"Just came for gym class. Everything else I plan on cutting," He said with no emotion at all.

"Whatever," she said as she slammed the locker shut and began to walk away.

Once she walked pass him, she smelt something. She looked at him and asked, "Have you been smoking?"

He didn't look at her.

"You fucking moron," she whispered. With that she walked away to her next class.

The bell rung, signaling the end of the day. Buttercup had to go straight to the locker room, change and then go to the field for some practice. The game wasn't until night fall. So she'd figure she'd practice for a while, and then just hang about.

She was walking when her basketball coach came up to her holding a bag of something.

"Buttercup," he said, "I have a meeting now, so you drop these in the weight room for me? It's just a few light weights not heavy at all."

"Uh, sure," she said as she took the bag. She headed up to the weight room, which just so happened to be on the other side of the building on the 2nd floor. She took her sweet time walking there. She had time to kill anyway.

She opened the door to the room to toss the bag in, when she saw a figure doing some bench presses.

It was Butch. He was only wearing his sneakers and shorts on. No shirt. She never noticed how buff he was. Well, he wasn't super buff like he was on steroids but he did have muscles.

_I never knew he worked out, _she thought. Well this was the first time she's seen him shirtless.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

Butch smirked as he got up and walked over to her. Sweat was dripping down his face. He reached towards her.

Buttercup's body tensed up, thinking he was about to touch her.

He raised an eyebrow as he took his towel, which so happened to be behind Buttercup, and then wipe his face, "What's wrong with you?" Then he grinned, "Loosen up a bit would ya? You're so awkward.

She rolled her eyes and went to place the bag down somewhere. Butch followed her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed. He didn't say anything, all he did was sigh.

"You know I'm not going to be in the soccer game today right?" he said all of a sudden.

"What?! Why?!" she spun around and asked.

He smirked, "Got detention. Apparently, the dean likes to stalk the bathrooms last two periods and he caught me. So I've got detention for tonight."

"But…but then, who's gonna be goalie for tonight's game?" she never thought he'd ever miss a soccer game.

He scratched the back of his head as he thought, "Um, I think Mitch is gonna replace me tonight."

_Oh. My. God._

_ANYONE BUT MITCH! WHY THE HELL IS IT MITCH, _Buttercup thought, trying to show no emotion on her face.

"Oh," was all she said. _Damn, I should be an actress, _she thought jokingly.

"Hey," Butch spoke hesitantly, "Why-why did you, I mean, when you- like-"

"What?" She sighed, "Just spit it out, damn."

He sighed, "Um," he stuttered, "I just wanted to know….um….wh-why you get all mad when I smoke."

"Cause smoking is bad for you retard," she rolled her eyes.

He shrugged, "But, remember when you first caught me smoking, you actually kinda begged me to stop."

Her mouth dropped, "Wha-what? N-no I didn't!" she was slowing beginning to blush.

He grinned, "Aww, is someone blushing?"

"Shut the fuck up," she put her head down and walked away, but he grabbed her arm.

"What now Butch?!" she screamed.

"Just wanted to wish you luck on the soccer match today," he gave her a small, but sincere smile.

"Oh, thanks," _Great now I feel like an ass._

He squeezed her arm lightly before letting go, "You know this is going to be the first match I miss."

"Oh yeah," she felt awkward, "I remembered you told me that you'd never miss one."

He shrugged, "I guess things change," then gave a small smile.

Butch looked at the clock, "Well, it's almost time for detention. Hey maybe by the time it's over, I'll see the end of the match," he was smiling again.

_Is this guy bipolar or something? A few hours ago he was acting like he didn't have a care in the world. Now he's being…nice._

"Um, I guess," she muttered, not sure of what to say.

They both left the room, Butch smiled at her before leaving her. She gave a hesitant smile in return.

As she walked to the girls locker room she thought, _Butch, you are one fucked up weird asshole._


	4. Mitch?

Buttercup had spent a few hours just chilling out in the locker room. She was all alone in there, and didn't feel like going out to the field where _Mitch_ would be. After killing a time, she changed into her soccer uniform. She stood in front the mirror that was in the locker room. She sighed as she looked at her body. She wasn't super model material and she didn't care either. She was just a normal average looking 17 year-old girl, with short guy cute hair.

She exited the locker room and started to walk to the soccer field.

"Hey," a voice called her from behind.

She turned around and when she saw who it was, she groaned.

Mitch.

He hadn't changed much. Same short brown hair, medium height and freckles; but since he started high school some girls thought it was sorta cute.

He chuckled, "Miss me?"

She laughed, "No way."

"Haven't seen you in a while," he said out of nowhere.

"Thank god for that," Buttercup muttered as she walked away.

"Hey!" he called after her, "You know I miss you right?"

"Hey!" she called back, "You know I don't give a fuck!"

Once she was outside, she saw that the bleachers were filled up with students and teachers. Her sisters and Butch's brothers were there waving at her.

Buttercup smiled and waved back, as they ran down to talk to her.

"Good luck sis!" Bubbles screamed as she ran over to hug her sister. BC laughed as her sister jumped on her and hugged her hard, making BC stumble back a little.

"Bubbles! Don't kill her!" Blossom laughed as she ran up to her sisters to get Bubbles off of BC. Bubbles giggled, "Sorry."

BC laughed as she looked at her sisters. She hadn't seen Blossom since morning, when they had their fight.

_Blossom seemed to have forgiven me, _Buttercup thought as she looked at her sister, _I mean she did come to support me, right?_

Boomer and Brick walked up to the girls,

"Hey, good luck BC," Boomer smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around Bubbles, making her giggle.

Brick did the same with Blossom, "Yeah, good luck BC."

Buttercup gave a small smile, as she looked up at the bleachers. _I wonder if Butch will be able to make it._

"Hey, BC?"

She blinked as Blossom's voice pulled her back, "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Oh yeah," she said quickly. Their eyes were filled with concern, making her heart hurt, "You know, I'm just a little nervous."

They gave her sympathetic looks just as the wind picked up, making Blossom and Bubbles shiver. Doing the gentlemen thing, the guys took off their jackets and helped them into them. Buttercup gave a small chuckle; it was such a normal boyfriend/girlfriend thing, something she wouldn't want a guy to do for her.

"Hey, lovebirds," she teased, "You should get back to the bleachers. Games about to start."

They blushed, and nodded, told BC good luck one last time and left.

The game began.

Okay, so about half way through the soccer game, BC knew she hated one of the players on the other team.

He kept stealing the ball from her, and one point in the game he kicked the ball right under her making her trip and scrape her knee. He made a goal for his team.

"Hey! You fucker that wasn't fair!" she yelled at him.

He just laughed, "Don't be such a baby, girly."

She glared at him as he walked away from her. The two teams were tied, 2-2.

It was up to Buttercup to make the last shot. Right as she was about to kick the ball, that same asshole came running up behind her and she was knocked over just as she kick the ball. She made the goal. Her team had won.

She had also fallen on her knee again, but she smiled and stood up as she heard her team came running up behind her giving her high fives. Mitch had disappeared as soon as she made the winning kick.

The other team came to congratulate her, just to be good sports. BC smiled and said "Good job," to each of the players on the other team. She was a good sport too. Except when that asshole came next to her she glared and said, "Fuck you," only making him grin. Okay maybe she isn't _THAT_ much of a good sport.

"BUTTERCUP!"

BC looked up at the bleachers to see Blossom and Bubbles running down to her; Brick and Boomer not far behind.

She would have run to them, but her knee was making it hard as fuck to run or walk. Blossom was the first too tackle her. Then Bubbles jumped on top of them. Buttercup winced as her knee brushed the grass again, _damn that stings, _she thought.

Boomer came jogging up, "Haha, nice shot Buttercup," and then he picked up his girlfriend from on top of Buttercup.

Brick just so happened to come up too, "Damn, Blossom, are you two trying to kill her?"

Blossom giggled as Brick helped her up, then they helped buttercup up.

Bubbles hugged her sister again, "Great job BC! You guys won!"

Buttercup smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

Blossom grinned, "Come on! We should celebrate!"

Brick grinned too, "Yeah. Wanna go out for some pizza or something? My treat."

Boomer's mouth watered at the idea of free food.

Buttercup gave a half smile, "Umm, no thanks. You guys go on without me."

"Aww, but Buttercup," Bubbles pouted, "YOU'RE the reason we are going out to celebrate."

BC sighed, "I know, I know," she tried to think of an excuse; "I'm just tired…..and stuff."

They gave her a look of pity, which she tried not to show how much that pissed her off.

"Okay," Blossom finally said, "Do you want us to at least walk you home," she and Bubbles smiled at her.

BC tried to smile, "Um, actually… I think you guys really hang out. I mean right now, I kinda just feel like being alone."

Bubbles was about to say something, But Boomer cut her off, "Hey, if you wanna be alone, you can be alone."

Brick nodded, "Just remember, being alone for a long time… it's not good for you."

BC nodded, "Yeah. Umm, I guess I'll see you guys when I get home."

The couples smiled and waved good bye to Buttercup. She waved back and headed to the locker room.

_Might as well take shower, _she thought, _I'm not in a rush to get home anyway._

Well that didn't work out because as soon as the cold water hit her knee she gave a yelp.

So to hell with a quick shower. Instead, she just changed back into her black shorts (up to her knees) and a lime green shirt.

When she walked out of the locker room, she saw Mitch waiting there.

She shook her head in disgust, "You know you're a pervert. Waiting outside the girls locker room and shit."

He chuckled, "You really haven't changed. Still a bitch."

"And you're still an asshole," she said sweetly.

He walked up next to her, and caressed her face, making her shudder, "You I meant what I said early. I do miss you."

"An-and I meant what I said," she stuttered, "I don't give a fuck."

He's voice dropped low, "I know you broke up with that other guy. It lasted longer than I thought."

She looked at him, and backed away, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He grinned, "I know you Buttercup. In fact I think I know you more than you know yourself. You push people away. And because of that, he left. I'm surprised he put up with it that long."

"What about you?" she asked, "You didn't get tired of my shit?"

"I didn't get a chance cause you dumped me before I could."

"Gee, I wonder why I did," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

He walked closer to her, with a grin on his face. Every step he took towards her, she took a step back. Until she was pressed against a wall. He caressed her face again, "You know that other guy wasn't the one. He doesn't understand you, not the way I do," his voice was low, and seductive. He bent his head to her neck and began kissing her there.

"Mitch. Go. Away!" she shoved him and he stumbled back a little. She began to run away. Well limp away, her knee was slowing her down. So Mitch was easily able to catch up to her. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She tried not to scream in pain, but then he shoved her on the floor, he was on top of her.

_If I had fucking powers I could get out of this, _she thought as she struggled to loosen his grip. But he had an iron grip on her wrists; he held them above her head with just one of his hand, as he kissed her neck.

"Get off me!" she screamed. He didn't even pretend to hear her.

_I can't get out of this one, _she thought, _I'm gonna lose my virginity to this fucker no matter what I do._

She closed her eyes tight, _I... I need help._

All of a sudden, Mitch's body wasn't on top of her anymore. Her eyes still shut tight, she heard someone slam another body into a wall and yell, "Don't fucking touch her!"

She opened one eye, "Butch?"


	5. Butch to the Rescue!

"What the fuck?" Mitch was pushed against a wall, Butch clutching his collar.

"What is fucking wrong with you! Don't fucking touch her!" Butch screamed in Mitch's face, sending a punch to his face.

Mitch spat blood in Butch's face, and he tried to send a punch in Butch's direction, but he was too quick.

"Butch?"

Butch turned around, to see a shocked Buttercup, now sitting the floor. He smiled at her and was about to say something.

…..Until Mitch took advantage of this and punched Butch hard in the face, knocking him on the floor. Then he sat on Butch, punching him more on his face.

"Stop!" Buttercup yelled as she saw blood coming out of Butch's face. She tried to pull Mitch off but he elbowed her in the face, knocking her back.

That gave Butch just enough time to push Mitch off and attack him.

"Don't fucking touch her!"

Mitch kicked Butch in the stomach, making Buttercup yell again.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" She (again) tried to punch Mitch, but she was too weak and he had an advantage at the moment, he didn't have a fucked up knee. He pushed her down and went back to punching Butch.

"Butch! Get the hell up! Don't just lie there!" she screamed at him.

Butch moved his head, just as Mitch was about to punch him again, making Mitch's fist hit the floor. Then, he punched Mitch in the stomach, toppling him over. He kept punching him and yelling things in Mitch's face. Pretty soon, Mitch fell to the floor; he looked up at a very pissed off Butch. Then he looked at a sniveling Buttercup. Back at Butch, then Buttercup, Butch, Buttercup, "You know what, fuck this, she ain't worth this."

Butch looked like wanted to kick this guys ass again, but he instead went to Buttercup sniveling on the ground, "Are you hurt?" he looked at her, his bloody face filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine," she wiped her eyes. _Mitch almost raped me. Butch got his ass kicked. Wow, what a great day._

"Can you stand up?"

He gently took her arm and pulled her up. She wobbled a little and fell into Butch's arms.

She blushed as she heard Butch chuckle, "Okay, you're not walking." He pulled her onto his back (You know a piggy-back ride) and walked with her outside.

It had gotten darker now. Buttercup's hands were around Butch's neck loosely. She could feel his heart beat.

They didn't make small talk. What was there to talk about?

Only until they had reached the park, Butch dropped Buttercup on the grass; she landed on her butt.

"Hey!" she shouted at him as he made his way to the trash can, and puked his guts up.

Butch raised his head from the can and casually fell onto the grass, next to BC.

"Um, you okay?" she asked.

He nodded, his face expressionless. After a few seconds, he sat up, and reached into his pocketed for something. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Oh hell no," BC said, as she grabbed the pack of cigarettes; she took them out of the pack and threw them all far away in different directions.

Well that made him mad. He grabbed Buttercup by the shoulders and shook her, "Why the hell would you do that!"

_You smell like puke._

"Well first, smoking is bad, and I don't like people smoking around me. Two, you already smell like puke, don't make it worse."

He considered this for a moment, "Whatever." The reached in his jacket pocket again and too out a pack of gum this time.

"Damn how many things do you have in your pockets?" Buttercup laughed.

He smiled and offered her gum. They acted like nothing had happened.

"How long do you want to sit here?" Buttercup asked.

Butch sighed, "Would you rather sit on the bench over there?"

"Actually I'd rather go home."

"Well too bad, you have to wait till I feel up to it," he said as he lifted her and they sat on opposite sides of the bench.

_Wow, awkward much?_

"Why don't you feel like taking me home now?" she asked.

"Because Butterbutt, if you don't remember, I got my ass beat so I'm pretty sore," he said with an attitude.

Butch- 1. Butterbutt- 0.

"Okay, sorry."

"Whatever," he sighed.

The wind had picked up, making Buttercup shiver. _Why the hell didn't I bring a jacket?_

Butch glanced her way and smirked, "Here," he leaned towards her and put his jacket around her shoulders.

She shrugged off the jacket, "I don't need it."

In a minute she was shivering again. Butch sighed, "Damnit you're a stubborn." He slid closer to her till they were touching and he put the jacket around her. Her skin felt like ice; he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her in his arms; he lightly kissed the top of her head.

She blushed, she should have kicked his ass, but she just blushed.

"Sorry. Force of habit," he murmured.

"What? You never did that." she said quietly.

"Only cause I knew it would bother you."

"Oh. Is that why you're doing it now?"

She felt his shoulders move as he laughed softly, "Yeah, cause right now, both of us feel like shit so couldn't even kick each other's asses."

She smiled and actually leaned into him. She didn't care about anything right now. All she wanted was to rest and not be alone and stop shutting people out.

"Hey, Butterbutt?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"You know I still love you," he said VERY quietly.

She sighed, "I know."

He chuckled, "Well that's a nice thing to say."

"Shut up," she muttered sleepily. She felt like falling asleep in his arms. But that's… not like her.

"Hey," Butch leaned back to try and look at her face, "You okay?"

"Tired," she muttered.

Butch smiled, "Okay. Let's get you home Butterbutt."

He carried her in his arms as he walked her home. The soft crunch of leaves on the ground; the way his arms held her; the sound of crickets chirping, was enough to have Buttercup fall asleep in his arms.


	6. Together Again

"Hey, Butterbutt. You awake yet?"

"Uhh," Buttercup opened her eyes and groaned. She was in her room, in her bed. She didn't jump till she noticed Butch standing next to her bed.

_OH MY GOSH_

She quickly peeked under her covers, _Okay, I'm still in my clothes._

"What are you doing here?"

Butch rolled his eyes, "Lets see, I carried your sleeping ass here. Tucked you in bed and then sat my ass on the floor and watched some TV."

"H-how did you get in?" _Are Blossom and Bubbles home? Did he tell them what happened?_

"I know where you girls keep the spare key," he smirked, "Remember, you complained about even keeping it in the plant outside, saying it was stupid."

"Oh yeah," she rubbed her eyes, "Are Blossom and Bubbles home?"

"Not yet."

She sighed, "Good." She pulled the covers off, and saw that her knee was wrapped up. She gave Butch a confused look.

He grinned, "Wrapped that up for you. You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes laughing at him, "Thanks dumbass."

He sat on the bed next to her, "Are you ever gonna tell me what happened with Mitch?"

She scooted away from him; which made him sigh, "Look, Buttercup, I just want to help you. That's all"

"I don't like talking about it. I never even told Blossom or Bubbles.."

"Come on. Look Buttercup," he grabbed her hand gently, "I love you. And I just want to know... I just want to help you."

Buttercup was on the verge of crying, _just tell him._

"Uh, I used to date Mitch..."

"Wh-when?"

"Umm, in the first year of highschool."

""Why?"

She shrugged, "He was my best friend when we were little, so I just went out with him.."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"He was an ass and a pervert so i dumped him."

Butch nodded, "That's it?

"Well, he was pushy and I didn't like that.."

Butch bowed his head, "Pushy...like me."

"No, he was worse."

"Soo, any other ex-boyfriends that might have an obsession with getting you back," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, "Shut up."

"Hey, I'm teasing." She glared at him.

"Come on, you're always mad at me."

_He's right_

"Okay, sorry," She yawned.

"Butterbutt, you just took a nap, don't tell me you're STILL tired!"

"Well, fuck you cause I am," she muttered making Butch laugh.

"Okay babe, sleep," he kissed the top of her head.

He tucked her back into bed and walked out the house. Leaving her alone. Again.

* * *

No matter what Buttercup said, the gang INSISTED on all of them staying at the Puff's house and hanging out. Brick and Boomer slept in their girlfriends room. Butch...he had to couch all to himself :D

Butch and Buttercup were slowly growing back together. Neither one had officially stated that they are back together, but still.

Sunday night, the others had turned in early. Leaving Butch and BC on the couch watching a movie.

"Why are we still watching this? Bubbles went to 'bed' half an hour ago, we don't need to be watching this sappy love story."

"I love the way you said 'bed'" he laughed.

"Well we both know it's true," she laughed too.

They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. At one point Butch looked over at BC and she looked like she had fallen asleep. He grinned and jumped to the end where she lied down.

"Hey, Butterbutt," he whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Asshole," she muttered laughingly.

"Love you too, Butterbutt."

"Shut up, I'm sleeping."

"Hey Buttercup?" he whispered to her as she was falling back asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna get back together?" he whispered quietly in her ear.

She smiled, "Yeah. I do."

He kissed her cheek, "Love you Buttercup."

Her last thought before drifting off was, _Love you too Butch._


	7. Aww they're red

"Wake up love birds." Blossom teased.

Butch groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He had fallen asleep on the couch with Buttercup, his arm wrapped around her.

"Why are you guys making so much noise.." Buttercup muttered as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Butch looking at her with a worried expression. Then she saw her sisters and the boys looking at her and Butch.

Her slow brain finally caught up, _I fell asleep with Butch on the couch._

She rolled off the couch and on to the floor, covering her face with one hand as she slowing turned red (**Haha like Tamaki in OHSHC when he found out Haruhi was a girl :D)**

"Buttercup?" Butch asked.

She ran from the living room to her bathroom. Butch sighed making the others laugh.

"So bro, had fun last night," Brick laughed.

"Shut up. We fell asleep." He sighed. They were all dressed and ready school.

"We went home and brought you some clothes for school," Boomer tossed him some clothes.

"Thanks," he took the clothes and stood up.

"You can use the middle bathroom," Bubbles said.

He nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Once he left the room, Blossom spoke up, "Bubbles... the middle bathroom... isn't that Buttercup's?"

Her eyes widened, "Uh oh.."

Boomer grinned, "Well this should be funny," he stated as Brick tried to control his laughter.

* * *

Butch rubbed his eyes as he opened the bathroom door. He looked up and saw Buttercup in nothing but a towel covering her.. She turned around and when she saw him, her face went red again, "GET OUT!"

"S-sorry!" He slapped one hand over his eyes and slammed the door shut. He sunk to the floor his face red.

Brick laughed, "So bro how did it go THIS time."

"You bastard," he muttered.

"Butch I'm SO sorry. I sorta forgot that this ones was Buttercup's."

Boomer laughed, "Yeah, _sorta._" Bubbles elbowed him.

Blossom laughed, "You can go use the guest one. It's at the end of the hall."

"I could of used that one at first," He muttered, "Is THIS one gonna be a trick? Am I gonna see Sedusa in there?"

"Don't be a baby, Sedusa isn't here anymore, remember," Brick rolled his eyes, "Just go shower and hurry up."

* * *

Butch finished before Buttercup, and they were all waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Who would of thought she actually takes her time getting dressed," Boomer muttered as he ate his cereal.

"She probably fell asleep again," Blossom sighed.

"I'll go get her," Butch said and walked to her room.

"Butterbutt, you ready yet?" he asked as he opened the door, "Hey slowpo-," he stopped when he saw her.

She was wearing jeans and bra. And was about to put on a shirt until she saw Butch.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! GET OUT!" she screamed as she tried to cover herself.

"Sorry!" he slammed the door shut (again) and began hitting his head against the wall muttering to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Butch?" Bubbles asked.

"What happened this time?" Blossom asked.

"This time," he muttered as he kept hitting his head, "It was my fault."

* * *

They walked to school together, which they haven't done in awhile. Butch had insisted on carrying Buttercup in a piggy-back ride to school. Before she had a say in it, he picked her up and carried her on his back. She was hitting his head at first, then she calmed down and rested her head on his shoulder.

He carried her like that to class too. In the halls kids looked at them and whispered

_"Didn't they break up like a few days ago?"_

_"I thought so too."_

_"Now they're back together?"_

Buttercup turned red at the whispers and jumped off from his back and walked next to him to class.

He held her hand and they walked; a few other kids whispered again, making BC pissed.

YES WE'RE DATING AGAIN. DOES IT FUCKING MATTER?" She screamed at them making them look up at her in fear. Butch swung his arm around her and pulled her away, "Calm the F down Butterbutt," he whispered.

She sighed, "You know I hate this crap, right?"

Butch kissed her forehead, "But you're going to put up with it for me, right?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

* * *

~At lunch~

"You know," Blossom said as she was eating a salad, "We never did anything for when you won the soccer match BC."

Bubbles mouth dropped, "She's right! Buttercup we're sorry! We have to do something today!"

Buttercup shook her head, "No thanks."

Butch came with a tray of food and sat next to BC, "I agree with them, we should all hang out."

"When?" Boomer asked as he sat next to Bubbles.

"Tonight?" Bubbles asked.

"What are you gonna do?" Brick asked as he came along.

"Do I get a say in this?" BC asked.

"Not if you're gonna say no," Butch grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to do anything."

Brick threw a grape at her, "Too damn bad."

"It'll be fun," Bubbles said.

BC rolled her eyes, "What do you guys even have in mind?"

They all shared a glance, then Blossom and Bubbles stood up and yelled, "PARTY AT OUR PLACE TONIGHT!"

"IN HONOR OF THE SOCCER JOCK!" The ruffs yelled and Butch pointed to his girlfriend.

The lunch room was filled with cheers and shit and people saying they'll be there and all that good shit.

BC started to get red, "I'll kill you all," she muttered when they sat back down.

Brick stuck out his tongue, "What's up with getting red today?"

His comment making her turn even more red and Butch started to get red too.

The others laughed.

"Whatever," BC muttered, "I'm not going."

Boomer groaned and rolled his eyes, "You fuck ass, the party's in honor of you."

Buttercup laughed, "Fuck ass?"

Boomer frowned as Bubbles patted his back, "I thought it was clever."

"Come on," Butch bumped her shoulder, "I'll even be your date."

BC rolled her eyes, "Fine dumbass."

Butch grinned and kissed her cheek.

Blossom grinned, "Okay, so we have a party to plan for tonight."

Buttercup groaned.

* * *

Mitch was in the back of the lunch room. He grinned when he heard about the party, "Well, maybe it's time I said hey to Butch again." He took a drink from his arizona bottle that contained beer.


	8. Again?

Buttercup was walking back to the gym after the bell rang, as she muttered to herself, "How the hell do you leave your phone in the bleachers. Idiot."

She entered the empty gymnasium and searched the bleachers for her phone. "Ah, there you are." She picked up her phone and turned to leave the gym. As she was walking out, someone grabbed her arm. Mitch.

"Remember me, _Butterbutt,_" he smirked.

She pulled her arm away from him, "You're still alive?"

He laughed, "Oh your stupidity always makes me laugh."

She glared; she hated being laughed at when she was being serious, " Leave me alone Mitch," She began to walk away from him, when he grabbed both her arms again and pulled her face close to his, "Don't think this time you can get away."

His breath smelt like beer. _Great, my ex boyfriend drinks. My current boyfriend smokes. Wow can I pick 'em or what?_

His grip on her got a lot tighter; she tried not to cry out in pain. _I've had it a lot worse than this right?_ But that was when she actually had powers.

There were foot steps outside the gymnasium, and voices that belonged to some of the coaches. Mitch had pushed her away and she ran out the room. Mitch smirked and thought to himself, _This isn't over._

* * *

Butch and Blossom were in class together at this time. There was a substitute teacher so everyone was just fucking around.

"Hey, Butch."

He turned around to see some guy that was in his gym class. He knew the guy sorta. He remembered how when Buttercup wore a dress to school, he was some of the people that annoyed the crap out of her because of it. His name was Dexter. He was also one of Mitch's friends

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I heard you and Buttercup got back together."

Butch nodded, "Yeah, what's it too ya?"

Dexter grinned and his voice dropped to a whisper so only he and Butch could hear, "But we both know why she really took you back."

Butch glared; they were in the back of the classroom so nobody was near them, except Randy, but he was in a deep sleep, so he didn't bother them. Blossom was talking with some random kids in the front of the class about who knows what. What do nerds talk about anyway :P

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked.

Dexter grinned, "I know what happened Friday after the game. Mitch told me."

"And?"

"You really are all looks and no brains."

Butch laughed, "Nice to know even guys think I'm hot, but I'm straight, sorry."

Dexter looked pissed, "Stop messing around. I'm talking about what happened Friday night."

Butch yawned like he couldn't be bothered at all, "So what?"

"Here's my question, why did you and Buttercup get back together?"

"Because we did."

Dexter rolled his eyes, "You idiot," His voice became a whisper, "Ever thought that the only reason she took you back was because she felt like she owed you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed, "You saved her, dipshit. Maybe she just took you back cause she felt like she owed you."

Butch gave him a glared, "Look, we got back together because we did. End of story."

Dexter grinned, "So, she dumps your ass cause you're too... pushy and then right after you save here life, she just loves you again right?"

Butch clenched his jaw; Dexter noticed and grinned even more, "She never did you love you did she? So do you really wanna date someone who doesn't love you? Or even just make her keep dating you out of guilt?"

The bell rang and Dexter turned to leave, as Butch caught his arm, "I know what you're trying to do. I'm not falling for it."

Dexter smirked, "What are you talking about. I'm just telling you the truth."

Butch pushed him away and waked out the class room, just to be tackled by Blossom.

"What the hell pinky?" He pushed her off.

She laughed and helped him up,"Hey me, Bubbles and your brothers are gonna cut the rest of the day and go home to get stuff for the party. Wanna come?"

Butch shook his head, "Pass."

Blossom pouted, "Come on. Do this for your girlfriend."

He sighed as she said girlfriend, "Um, I'm not really in the mood to set up a house for some party."

Blossom looked at him, " You okay? You shouldn't listen to Dexter, he's and idiot," she sighed, "Why did I ever date him."

He nodded, "I'm fine, 't worry about it. Um, see ya later."

He walked away from her, with Dexter's words ringing in his head.

* * *

At the end of the day, Butch was waiting for Buttercup by the back of the school building. He was still thinking about what Dexter had told him awhile ago.

"Um, hellllo. Earth to Butch?"

He blinked and shook his head to see Buttercup staring up at him, with a worried expression.

_So, she does care,_ he thought.

Oh hey," he gave her a small smile.

"You weren't there for last period. What happened?"

His shrugged. And took her had and they began to walk.

The walk was quiet. And awkward.

"Are you okay?" Butch asked.

Buttercup nodded, "Uh huh."

She looked at him, "What bout you?"

He nodded too, "I'm okay."

And that was all that was said... until Buttercup broke the silence

"Um, I saw Mitch today."

Butch dropped her hand. They were in that park again. Wind blew across his face, making his bangs blow back.

"What happened." He didn't sound mad. Or sad. Just... empty.

"Nothing really," she said with an equal amount of no emotion.

"Buttercup," His voice was serious and calm as he walked closer to her and put his hands on his shoulders. "What did he TRY to do."

She sighed, "The coaches came by just in time. So nothing happened."

Butch was still calm...on the outside. On the inside, he felt like ripping Mitch in a thousand pieces and then burning him. Which was impossible for a human.

"What about you?" BC crossed her arms.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you what happened to me. What's got you down?"

He sighed, _she'll probably kill me if i tell her._

"Well... I'm waiting," she gave him her look.

"Why did you want to get back together?" He quickly asked.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked.

He didn't know what to say. Or do. Just standing there made him feel awkward.

"What I'm saying is... I think we should break up."

She looked shocked, "A-again."

He didn't show any emotion, "Yeah."

She held back the tears,_ what did I do this time?_

"Can I at least know why?"

"You don't have to be with me... because you feel like you have to."

Her face was a question mark, "What the fuck are you taking about?"

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE DAMNIT!" He screamed and she flinched. He sighed and tried to calm down, "I mean, I don't know why you ever dated me before; maybe you felt sorry for some guy who never had a REAL girlfriend. And I guess I was dumb enough to fall for you and I'm sorry you had to date me cause you felt bad for me and you felt like you owed me. But that's over now."

"You think I'm dating you cause... I owe you?" her voice was a whisper.

He nodded, "And I don't want you to do that."

She walked over to him put her hand on his cheek, and looked into his eyes. She slowly moved her hand and then she fricking smacked the back of his head!

"What the hell!" he asked.

"You fricking idiot. Why would I date you BECAUSE I OWE YOU! That's fucking retarded and I would NEVER do that. What the hell has gotten into you!"

"Well, why are you dating me then!"

"Because!" She looked frustrated, "Because I am!"

He shook his head, "Well when you figure it out, come tell me. But I'm not letting you waste your life on me while you're not even sure."

He turned and began to walk away, but she followed his and asked him, "Are we breaking up.. again?" she choked on the last word.

He looked at her and gave a sad smile, "Yeah. But don't worry I'll always be there for you. And if Mitch ever touches you again, I'll kill him." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

And Butch walked out of her life...Again?

* * *

"Dexter." Mitch spoke into his cell phone.

"Yeah Mitch?" his reply came.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure it worked-"

"Oh, it'll work," He spoke matter-of-factly.

"But how do you even know if he-"

"Listen idiot, Butch is a little bipolar ass who over thinks too much. Same with BC, except she UNDER thinks. This isn't about getting Buttercup back anymore. This si about getting revenge. And if Butch wants out of BC's life, I'll help him do it. Permanently."

**((Author's note: I know I haven't written in awhile and I think I sounded a little rusty here. But I'm gonna continue this and hope to finish REALLY soon :3 ))**


	9. PARTY TIME!

"Hey Buttercup," Blossom bumped her sisters shoulder, "Why so glum?"

They were in their house, turning the party. The lights flashed red, green and blue.**((hmm wonder why)) **

"Hm? Oh, I'm not sad," she sad as she took a a sip from her drink. They were standing on the steps of the house, while people danced away downstairs.

"I'm not an idiot," Blossom said and gave her a stern look.

BUttercup smiled slightly, "I know, have you seen your average in school? Is that even possible?"

Blossom laughed, "Funny, but you still aren't fooling me. "

"Bloss! Come dance!" Brick called from the dance floor.

Blossom grinned down at him, "Coming!" She looked back at BC, "We aren't done here."

BC smirked, "Thank you Brick."

Not long after, she was bothered again by Bubbles, "Buttercup! Why aren't you dancing!"

BC sighed, "Not much of a dancer. You know that."

Bubbles pouted, "Aw come on."

BC rubbed her forehead, "Bubbles, we both know that you'd rather go dance with Boomer. So go. Please."

"But Buttercup what's wrong? This is YOUR party, you should be doing things."

"Bubbles, please, I'm really not in the mood."

Bubbles sighed, "Come on."

Buttercup shook her head and walked away.

She was in the kitchen now, it was still loud, but no one was really in there. All of a sudden, Brick walks in and stands next to her for a few seconds. She gave him and weird look and he gave one back.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Sure," he said, "Why are you being a bum tonight?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Don't you think it's weird, that pizzas come on square boxes, but are actually circles," he said as he dazed off sorta.

"Brick, you're not making any sense."

He laughed, "Ok, how's this. Don't you think it's weird, that Butch, didn't come to his own girlfriends party?"

Buttercup clenched her fist, to try and calm down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Brick asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok," he said as he turned to leave, "That's all I got."

* * *

BC walked into the living room; few people congratulated her on her win at the soccer game and such. But she ignored them and walked straight to the food bowl.

She was leaning on the table, eating some of the chips, when Boomer came by.

"Hey, BC-"

"NO Boomer, I don't want to talk about it."

"Uhh, I was just gonna say-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it."

"But, you're blocking the drinks!" he pointed to the drinks.

"Oh," she felt like hitting herself as she gave him a can, "Sorry."

"Conceited much?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "I thought you'd be like Brick and my sisters, trying to figure out what's wrong with me."

"Oh, I already know."

She stared at him, "You do?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah, there's a lot wrong with you. You're a moody, stubborn, hard-headed, bitchy-"

"Oh shut up," She laughed a little.

"But if you're talking about what's wrong with you tonight, then I'm guessing it has to do with Butch? Am i right?"

She didn't answer.

"Let me guess, you guys broke up again."

"Huh?"

He smiled, "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"Cause you just told me."

She smiled and shook her head, "And I thought you were suppose to be the dumb one."

"Hey! I have feelings you know," he laughed.

"Sorry," She muttered, "Hey, how did you figure it out before the others did?"

Boomer grinned, "Oh we all kinda figured. I mean, you haven't moped like his since your LAST break up."

She shrugged, "I guess me and Butch were just a bipolar couple."

"Or, the two of you are just bipolar people, who don't know how to actually tell each other what's wrong."

She sighed and Boomer smiled, "You know I'm right."

"Who would of thought the day would come, when Boomer actually gives good advice," She said making him laugh, "Tell the truth, where did you read that off of. The internet, a relationship for beginners book?"

"Maybe, we should get you that book for you're birthday," He laughed.

BC laughed too, "So, what do I do?"

"BUTTERCUP! BOOMER!" Blossom, Brick and Bubbles came running towards them.

"Come with us NOW!" Blossom demanded. Then dragged them into her room.

* * *

"What's up?" Boomer asked.

"Look if this is about why I'm being a-" BC began.

"No no no no no, it's not that!" Bubbles said.

Boomer grinned and whispered to BC, "Like I said. Conceited."

"Shut up," Bc laughed, "Blossom what's so important that-" she stopped talking. because Blossom was floating.

"Blossom, wha- how are you doing that?" BC asked.

"Um, she's not alone," Brick said, as he floated into the air with her.

"Whoa," Boomer said, "How'd this happen.

"Tell them the story," Bubbles was bouncing up and down.

"Ok so this is what happened, "Blossom said, "Me and Brick were dancing, and I left for a few minutes to get something to drink and when I came back I saw some girls trying to flirt with him. So I got kinda piss and, well remember how I had ice breath, well it just happened and kinda froze them."

"WHAT!" BC and Boomer yelled.

They're fine!" Blossom assured them, "But, Brick got his powers back too!"

"Kinda the same way, just with guys," Brick said as they floated back down.

"But, how did your powers come back?" Boomer asked.

"I don't have mine back, do I?" BC asked.

"I don't know," Blossom said, "But why are we getting it back? I thought that accident in the lab, changed everything."

"Should we call the professor?" Bubbles asked.

"Okay, but we have to get Butch and bring him here," Brick said.

"Where is he anyway?" Boomer asked.

"Who knows," BC muttered.

"Wait," Blossom, "I think we could track him on his cell phone."

"Stalkers," Buttercup sang.

"Shut up," Blossom laughed, "Who wants to go look for him?"

"Buttercup, you should go," Boomer nudged her.

"Um, no."

"You should," Blossom said, "I mean, you aren't having any fun here..."

"And a walk out would freashen your mind from being so sad," Brick pointed out.

She sighed, "Good point, ok, I'll go."

"Gimme your phone," She took it and did a little magic **((Technology crap .-.)) **with and tada, she could see where he was.

"Okay, umm, what do i just tell him to come here? And we contact the professor? With a party downstairs?" She asked.

"Just tell him about it and see what happens," Brick said as he pushed her out the room, "Now go."

"Ok ok," she left and the door slammed.

"Blossom," Bubbles said, "Why didn't we just call Butch ourselves?"

They grinned, "So Buttercup would go see him and they'll most likely work things out."

"And BC is too... hard-headed, to figure that out," Boomer laughed.

"Oh please, like you're on to talk," Brick rolled his eyes.

* * *

Butch had been walking around in the park, thinking.

_I did the right thing. Then should I still feel like a dick?_

"Ugh," he groaned and took out a pack of smokes. And lit one.

"Having fun there?"

"Huh?" He turned to see Mitch just standing there. Wind blow up against his face. He had one hand in his jacket pocket. Hm what was he hiding?

"A little, what about you? Still moping over Buttercup?"

Mitch smirked, "You had some real nerve on Friday," he walked around closer to Butch, "Just a question, were you trying to kill me."

Butch smirked, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Ha, funny guy huh. I heard you broke up with BC. Again."

Butch shrugged, "Pretty much. Why do you care?"

Mitch made a face, "I don't. You two.. such an... odd couple."

"Does it matter anymore," Butch asked, "We're done. Did you just come here to talk about Buttercup?"

Mitch grinned, "Kinda. Just wanted to let you know, I don't think I'll have a problem with getting her back soon."

Butch scoffed, "Oh yea? Why? Not gonna rape her but treat her like a princess, cause trust me it doesn't work."

Mitch laughed, "She's no princess. More like the Witch."

"Hey!" Butch glared, "She's a fucking adorable Witch." Then he laughed.

Mitch gave a small smile, but quickly covered it, "Nah, I mean, I won't have to worry about someone coming in the way. Like you."

Butch glared, walked straight up to him and looked him in the eyes, "If you think I won't protect her just cause we aren't together, then you're dead wrong."

Mitch laughed, "No, I mean, after you're dead, I won't have to worry."

Butch looked confuse, "When the fuc-"

He didn't get a chance to finish cause he saw Mitch pull out a knife from his pocket.

"You were saying?" Mitch smiled.

Butch scratched his head, "Before you try and stab me can I just get one thing clear. You're doing this, just for some girl who left you years ago, and probably wishes you were dead?"

Mitch frowned, but nodded, "Yeah pretty much."

_Wow issues much,_ Butch thought.

"Okay, um, buddy. There's this great therapist you could go to. He's pretty cheap, as some people say. So even your poor ass can go see him and hopefully, he'll help you there this stupid issues you're going through," Butch smiled brightly at Mitch.


	10. POWER'S BACK!

Buttercup walked towards the park, following the GPS Blossom had given her. _Ugh, why is he in the park? _She was starting to fricking hate that place.

When she was walking to the park, Dexter was running quickly away from the park. He looked scared out of his mind, like he just saw a murder or something.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her, "What's your problem?" She never really cared about him, but when someone you know looks like he's seen something EXTREMELY disturbing, the heroic thing would be to see what the hell is wrong with them. Plus he looked like he had just thrown up.

Dexter gasped and huffed, "I-I was with Mitch in th-the park. A-and then," He fell on the ground, with a thud.

Buttercup groaned, she couldn't care less about the story now; she started to walk away; she didn't want to go to the park, but she had to get Butch.

Dexter grabbed her ankle, "You-you can't go there!"

She kicked him off, "And why the hell not!"

"Be-because, Mitch is there an-and so's B-Butch."

She nodded slowly, "I know Butch is there," then she sighed, "Don't tell me they got into some dumb fight again."

Dexter shook his head, "N-no. Worse."

Buttercup groaned, "THEN WHAT!"

Dexter took a deep breath and spilled his guts, "Mitch wants to get even with Butch for tryin kill him Friday. So he told me to make Butch feel bad about dating so you'd break up and Butch would feel like an ass and won't go to the party."

Buttercup looked out at him in shock; then she grabbed his collar and yelled in his face, "YOU MADE BUTCH BREAK UP WITH ME!"

Dexter look'd scared as shit; even without powers, BC was still fucking tough, "B-but there's more. In the park.. I-I think Mitch wants to kill Butch. He took out a knife and everything. I-I didn't know he was gonna go that far. I just thought he was gonna beat him up."

Buttercup's eyes got huge; Butch could take Mitch on, one-on-one no problem. But Mitch had a knife and Butch... did he even have his powers? _Shit._

"I have to go get him out of there!" She yelled and ran to the park.

* * *

"Aw, what's the matter, Mitch," Butch teased. Mitch was lunging forward, trying to stab Butch. But Butch kept dodging each blow.

Mitch was getting real tired, "Damnit, stop moving!"

Butch laughed, "Dude, give it up," he knocked the knife right out of his hand. And Mitch fell back on the ground.

Mitch looked at him in shock.

Butch sighed and looked down at him, "Come on Mitch. Face it, we both aren't gonna get her back. And there's no point in killing me over it." Butch smiled and stuck out his hand for Mitch.

Mitch looked at his hand and yelled. He pulled a gun out from his jacket pocket and Butch in the chest. His eyes were wide out as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Buttercup was running to the park, but she was too late. She heard the shot and saw Butch fall to the ground.

"NO!" She screamed as she ran to them in a flash.

"Whoa, when did you get here," Mitch asked as he saw BC rush up.

She looked around confused, was already by Butch and Mitch.

_But, wasn't I all they way back there just now?_

She turned around and saw a fading green line from behind her; a smile slowly came to her face. She looked at Mitch and said, "Power's back, mother fucker."

She ran to him and punched him in the face.

* * *

_In Butch's head:_

_Huh, he thought as he looked around the white, empty room, where am I? What is this place._

_"Hey, dumbass," Someone called to him. _

_He looked behind his shoulder to see someone who looked lot like him... just different._

_This person was his age, height and same face. But his shirt was green with black strips and his hair was spiked up and looked like a porcupine. While Butch had a plain green shirt on and his hair was tied in a pony. But they had the same black jeans and sneakers on._

_"Who are you?" Butch asked._

_The other laughed, "I'm you, dumbass."_

_"Um no," Butch looked at him weird, "I'm me."_

_The other rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna stand here and argue about this crap. I'm not the same stupid kid we were before."_

_ Butch raised an eyebrow, "You're an evil side of me?"_

_"Oh look, he's not as stupid as I thought."_

_"Aren't you calling yourself stupid because you are me?"' Butch laughed._

_The other thought for a second, "Maybe.. does it matter!"_

_"Not really," Butch looked around, "Um, where am I?"_

_The other shrugged, "A room I guess."_

_Butch rolled his eyes, "Jeez thanks. You're so fucking helpful."_

_The other laughed, "Someone's in a mood."_

_Butch sighed, "Can you tell me this; Am I dead?"_

_The other shrugged and made a face, "If you wanna be, go ahead. But," he grinned, "I think it'd be a lot harder to kill someone with super powers."_

_Butch looked confused, then gave a small laugh, "I think you must be talking about yourself. I don't have powers any more." _

_The other smiled, "Are you sure about that?"_

_Butch looked at him weird, "What are yo-"_

_He stopped mid-sentence because he noticed, he was floating._

_"Wait! Is this happening just inside my head or is this real?"_

_"Of course it's happening inside your head," the other smiled, "But who's to say that isn't real?" _

_He groaned, "Enough with the Harry Potter crap and just tell me!"_

_The other laughed, "I knew I like you... mostly cause you are me. But yes, it's real."_

_"Sweet. So," Butch looked around even more, "Um, how do I get out of here.. wherever here is."_

_The other smiled, "Just open your eyes."_

* * *

Butch opened his eyes to see that he was in the back of an ambulance; wearing that mask that bumps air into you. He sat up and looked around outside of that park. He wasn't so sure, but he thought he saw the puffs and ruffs floating about and Mitch in the back of a cop car. And in the background he swore he saw fire and crime all around.

"What the hell did I miss."


	11. It's pretty much like this

"Hey he's up!" Brick yelled. They rushed to see Butch sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"Anyone want to fucking tell me what the fuck happened?" Butch asked as they came near him.

"Um," Blossom gave a nervous laugh, "It's a long story."

"What do you remember?" Bubbles asked.

Butch groaned,_ should I tell them bout that fucked up dream?_

"Um, I got shot, and I'm awake now," He looked around, "Thats about it. Now, what the fuck is going on."

Boomer gave a small laugh, "We called the professor while you were... sleeping."

"And?" Butch asked.

"Pretty much hell broke loose and we're now the Puffs and Ruffs again," BC said simply.

Butch nodded, "Anyone wanna explain a little bit more?"

* * *

Him was behind everything. He was the reason Mitch was so messed up for the past few days. Him was able to use his powers to control Mitch into being a pervert ((wow, nice one HIM)). Him hoped that separating the ruffs from the puffs would cause trouble. And when they lost their powers in the explosion in the lab, it was actually due to one of HIM's interference. The explosion made all the chemical X disappear, therefore those who were ever affected by it ((Puffs, ruffs, etc)), had lost their powers.

"So," Butch said, "This was all because of HIM? But why didn't he loose disappear?"

"Because idiot," BC rolled her eyes, "He was the one who planned it, why would he want to disappear."

"Fine, but why didn't he, I don't know, cause trouble before!"

Blossom shrugged, "He was waiting for the right time. Which was now."

Butch laughed, "Nice that he waited till we were in our last year of highschool to plan this."

They laughed but Butch winced from the pain in his chest.

"You should go to home bro," Brick pointed out.

"Yeah, they said you should just go home," Boomer said.

"Thanks for repeating me idiot," Brick rolled his eyes at Boomer.

"Yeah, I guess I should," Butch slid out from the ambulance and winced.

"Um, maybe someone should help you home," Bubbles said.

"Buttercup can you take Butch home?" Blossom asked, "The rest of us should get to our home.. and clean things from the party."

"Oh yeah. Um, how was it?" Butch asked.

"Greaat," Bc said sarcastically, "Now, come on."

He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist and they left walking toward the Ruffs home.

"Why didn't we walk him home too?" Bubbles asked.

Brick sighed, "Bubbles, you... you're just slow aren't you?"

Brick, Boomer and Blossom laughed, while Bubbles stood there confused.


	12. Loosen up ((The end))

"Hey, slow down a bit," Butch said as BC dragged him along. They'd been walking from the park for the last 10 minutes.

"Well sorry. I just wanna get you home soon. Damnit, why didn't you take you car to the park?"

"Oh, I'm soo sorry for wanting to WALK to the park," Butch said sarcastically.

Buttercup looked down and tried to hide her smile, "Oh, so you were sad."

Butch scoffed, "What makes you think I was sad?"

BC looked up at him and smiled, "I know you Butch. You ALWAYS go to that park when you're sad or just wanna think."

Butch smiled down at her, "Well, that park has memories for me and makes me feel happy."

Buttercup looked back down and blushed slightly, "Hmm, wonder why."

"Oh you know. It's a park and there's nature around it so it'll make a guy feel at ease and shit," Butch grinned,

Buttercup laughed, "You're such a dumbass."

"Gee, thanks. That's a nice thing to say to someone's who's just been SHOT!"

BC rolled her eyes, "You're alive aren't you? I swear sometimes you can be such a drama queen."

Butch sighed and then grinned, "Yeah...wonder where I learned that from."

Buttercup laughed, "I'd flip my hair and say 'from the very best,' but I'm too busy supporting you. literally."

"Don't worry Butterbutt. The apartment's right there."

He continued to walk, will limp more like it, with her and every chance he got to look down at her, without her noticing, he did. He wondered how they could be acting so.. normally when he just broke up with her just a few hours ago. Maybe he made a mistake. A big one too.

She wanted to tell him everything Dexter told her. How it was all his fault and there's nothing really wrong with them dating. But he was hurt now, would it really be a good time bring it up? Plus, they brake up and fight over the simplest things. Maybe Boomer was right. They just were a bipolar couple who can't express their feeling.

* * *

"Wow... nice apartment," Buttercup said as she entered the room.

"Well, we might have forgotten to clean for a while," Butch shrugged.

"How long is 'awhile'? BC asked, "I can't even see the floor!"

"You can still walk!"

She dragged him to the couch in the living room and his layed across the whole thing.

BC looked around awkwardly; she couldn't decide if she wanted to stay and tell him about Dexter. Or if she should let him rest.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Butch asked.

She looked over at him; he sat up now and was looking over at her.

"Oh, um. Sure, whatever."

"Why were at the park anyway," Butch asked, "I mean, before I blacked out, I swore I saw some girl with short hair, in green a little far away. Now who does that sound like?"

BC sighed, "The others made me go and track you down. You know, cause when Blossom and Brick found out they go their powers back, we had to let you know too."

He nodded, "Wait, you tracked my phone?"

Buttercup shot her hands in the air, "I swear, I'm not a stalker. Blossom said, to use gps and find you and I had to tell you."

"And you couldn't have called because?" He raised an eyebrow.

BC thought for a second and then hit her forehead, "Cause I'm an idiot!"

Butch laughed, "I bet the others just wanted you to go see me."

"Why would you say that?" BC asked.

Butch motioned for her to come side next to him, "Because. You know how they are. Always trying to get us...closer." He blushed.

"Yeah," Buttercup sighed, "Look I have to tell you something."

"Uh, ok," Butch looked at her with a confused expression.

"Before I got to the park, I saw Dexter. He told me everything he did. And now I know why you broke with me."

"Oh," Butch said quietly, "Um, what exactly did he tell you."

"Just that he's the reason you broke up with me and I... just wanted you to know that you don't have to listen to him."

Butch sighed, "You still don't know."

"Know what?" She asked.

"Nothing," He gave an even deeper sigh.

Buttercup groaned, "Boomer's right. We were just a bipolar couple and shit."

Butch laughed, "You take advice from Boomer now?"

"What, it was good advice," She sighed, "Can you just tell me?"

"Okay," Butch muttered, "He said how the only you were dating me was because I saved your life Friday. And at first I thought, 'wow thats a load of crap.' But the more I thought about it, it made more sense. Maybe you felt bad for me or something and you just wanted to help that poor kid who didn't even know what it was like to be in a relationship. And that's probably why I rushed things, and you felt so awkward, I know. So, I just wanted you to be happy and I thought, hey, if I wasn't holding you back, you'd be better off."

Buttercup sat there for a second thinking it over.

"Well?" Butch asked, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a load of shit and that you over think A LOT."

He sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Butch, how could you think that I'm not happy with you?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. You always have your guard up and are so.. tense and stuff. I just thought that you felt more comfortable alone. By yourself."

"But, I like hanging out with you," Buttercup muttered.

"You never really said anything about it," he pointed out.

"Gee, sorry I can't show my feelings to people that easyly," she said sarcasticly.

Butch gave her a half-smile, "I know you can't. I just wished that with me you could. Because. I really do love you."

She blushed, "And... you know... me and.. yeah."

"Yeah ok," Butch gave a sad smile.

She looked awkward away when Butch's sarcastic laugh made her look at him again.

"I- I just don't see why you can't say it. I mean. If you don't have feeling for me, then just tell me. And I'll be out of your hair."

"You can't honestly think tha-"

"But I do think it. I mean come on Buttercup," He covered his face with his hands and gave a small sob, "I just. It's not fair. How can you not open up to someone who really cares about you." He looked at her and gave her a really sad smile, "Can you even open up to your sisters? I mean, can you ever tell anyone what's wrong with you? What's going on inside that little head of yours?"

"Hey, I don't need people to know what's wrong with me. You tell them what's wrong and they just judge you and make you feel bad," Her voice was somewhat getting louder, "And you can never open up to anyone. They'll just hurt you in the end. In the end, no one really cares about you. And you're just alone. So isn't it best to keep it like that?"

Butch looked at her and slowly a smile came on his face. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly in his arms; tears pouring from his eyes; but he was laughing too.

"Are you crazy or just-" Buttercup laughed too.

He pulled apart from her, but kept his hands on her face, "Do you realize that this is the first time you've ever told me what's wrong with you!"

He hugged her again and laughed, "You're so broken up inside and don't know what 'love' even is."

"Butch, are you drunk or something?" She asked.

He laughed again, "No, but," He looked in her eyes, "I completely understand you and trust me; there's no way in fricking hell, I'd ever fucking hurt you. And if you wanna be alone; we can be alone together."

She laughed, "Okay, you fucked up in the end there."

He grinned, "But I mean it. Look, you need to loosen up and just learn that there are people who really care about you. And I'm one of them." He kissed her cheek.

"Um, I'm not sure what to say."

He laughed, "How about you go home and just remember that; for like, the rest of your life."

She got up from the couch and a sudden thought hit her, _All this crap started because I never told him 'I love you' back. I do love him... but should I really say it?_

"Um, Butch?" She looked at him on that couch, looking at her.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and VERY quickly said, "ILoveYou."

He looked confused, "Sorry, what?"

She laughed, "Wow, I'm a fail." She looked at him and smiled, "I love you."

His smile got so huge, it's a mystery how it stayed on his whole face. He jumped up from off the couch and ran to her. He lifted her up and spun her around the room as she clung to his neck.

He put her down, but kept a grip on her waist and his head was pressed against hers and her arms were around his neck. He bent down a little and kissed her. Eyes closed her hands traveled up to his pony tail. Her fingers played around in it and she thought how she never saw him with his hair down. She pulled the pony out and looked back alittle too his hair fall down to his shoulders. His smirked, "Jealous that your boyfriend's hair is longer than yours?"

She laughed, "So, you're my boyfriend now?"

"Yes," he kissed her cheek, "And I swear, if there's a problem, we're working it out and won't break up over stupid little fights like; you wearing a dress," he grinned.

"Oh you still remember that day?" she blushed.

"Yeah, why were you mad?" he asked.

"I REALLY hate dresses," she groaned and he laughed.

"Now what?" she asked. They pretty much just stood there; swaying back and forth.

Butch grinned, "I'd invite you to my room; but wouldn't that be too much since we JUST got back together. Plus, I know how you are and-"

"Okay," Buttercup grinned.

"Wh-what?"

She tugged at his shirt, "Come on. Why not."

She was pulling off her shirt, when he caught her wrist, "You really REALLY don't have to. I don't want you doing it cause-"

"Really," Buttercup smiled, "I'm totally fine."

**(( I swear to god, this isn't be 'detailed' or anything. There actually isn't any 'action' cause I'm too tired to think like a pervert right now .-.))**

She pulled off her shirt and pants; Butch did the same. They were there in their underwear; and Butch picked up his girlfriend. She rapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Butch kissed her and carryed her to his bedroom. He layed her on the bed and he got on top of her. His hands traveled to her back and quickly undid her bra. She flinched at the sound of it becoming unhooked.

Butch moved one of his hands to make her face look at him, "If you really don't want to. We won't."

She gave a small smile, "Hey, give me a break. I want to."

Butch sighed and well.

They did it.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup layed there in bed, naked and alseep. They were facing each other but not really touching. Butch had one arm under a pillow and the other on around his stomach. buttercup was curled up on the other side, her hands covering her chest. Butch opened his eye and looked at his girlfriend and smiled;he pulled her closer to him, so his arms were wrapped around her back, hugging her; while her head was still on the pillow, he kissed her forehead one last time and fell asleep.

Buttercup woke up later too. At first she wondered where she was but it all came back to her when she saw Butch's sleepy face. She wanted to move closer to him, but was scared of getting to close. She could actually hear him say "Loosen up Buttercup."

She moved closer to him and almost as if on cue, he moved one hand from her back and pushed her head down to his chest to rest there. "Loosen up. You feel so tense," he murmured.

Buttercup smiled. Her head on his chest and hands curled up there too. And Butch next to her in bed. Protecting her.

_Huh, _she thought,_ maybe I could put my guard down. Just for now._

Maybe, for once, she could have someone else look after her. And not be alone, like she always is.

* * *

**Bubbles: So, when are we going after HIM?**

**Me: Maybe next time there's a problem. But not in this story.**

**Boomer: Aw, but why not now?**

**Me: Because the point of the story was NOT to go after HIm. It was for BC to loosen up. Hense the title.**

**Buttercup: Right here you know..**

**Me: THE END!**


End file.
